


We Could Be Heroes (But We're Villains)

by Gaysoundsaboutright



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysoundsaboutright/pseuds/Gaysoundsaboutright
Summary: Sometimes Roman wondered why Patton was along for the ride.Oh yes, he knew why in theory. To keep them from losing their way, becoming as bad as the dark sides, etcetera etcetera.But really, how were they to defeat those villains with Patton holding them back?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	We Could Be Heroes (But We're Villains)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the premise that the light sides actively hunt the dark sides through the mindscape and, in the mindscape at least, all of them have powers that are linked to things like Patton's glasses or Virgil's hoodie. Unlike the others, Roman and Remus, due to the split, are essentially powerless without their items. These items also represent their connection to Thomas, and if both are destroyed, they die.  
> Roman and Remus: Fire (morningstar/sword), manipulating the mindscape (their sashes).  
> Janus: lightning (cane), illusions (bowler hat)  
> Virgil: shadows (hoodie) and flight (the one purple feather among the black ones)  
> Logan: telekinesis (this one book (he's very, very annoyed that it looks like a spellbook)) and terrakinesis (his pen (you know, like how a pen can be used to write up worlds))  
> Patton: aerokinesis (cardigan (because its light and fluffy!)) and healing (glasses) (his are soft powers because you know, it's Patton)

Keeping his body close to the ground, Roman snuck through the brush, one hand on his sword. The vegetation was thick, but not thick enough to be impassable, and the tree branches locked together and filtered out most of the sunlight, but left enough that Roman could still see. 

Sometimes Roman wondered why Patton was along for the ride.

Oh yes, he knew why in _theory_. To keep them from losing their way, becoming as bad as the dark sides, etcetera etcetera. 

But really, how _were_ they to defeat those villains with Patton holding them back? Roman scoffed quietly, remembering Patton's words. 

_"Leave him alone Roman!_ _He's not causing any trouble!"_

That time, months and months ago, had been the _perfect_ opportunity to capture his brother. Remus had just been _sitting_ there, drawing something disgustingly explicit in the mud with a stick, morningstar forgotten on his belt buckle. Roman couldn't help but imagine how easily he could have taken Remus down. Oh yes, Remus had had his morningstar strapped to his belt, because for the many things his brother was, he wasn't _quite_ stupid enough to go without a weapon. But he'd have had to drop the stick to draw it, or use it single-handed, and with his non-dominant hand, no less. The wasted time it would have taken him to drop the stick, stand up, draw his morningstar… Between the three of them, they could have taken him _easily_. 

Oh but Patton had _refused_ , dragged him and Logan away himself. 

_"We_ can't _! He's just drawing!_ _He isn't hurting anyone!"_

So Roman had sighed and let Patton drag them off. In hindsight, he _really_ should have just ignored Patton. But… Done was done. He had to focus. 

Paranoia was a tricky fellow. Not tricky in quite the same way that Deceit was, but still tricky. Somehow, he _always_ found a way to slip off. He was fast as a cheetah, and had outrun them many a time. Not to mention that he was a _master_ at hiding in plain sight. Roman had witnessed him simply _disappear_ into an open field once. And he was, irritatingly enough, nigh _impossible_ to get the jump on. 

But a few days back, Roman had gotten a lead. Blood. Black with a tinge of purple. He'd know it _anywhere_. Instructing the other two to wait and only come after him should a day pass without a message from him, he had started off, following the trail.

Because the blood meant Paranoia was injured, but Patton would _never_ let him finish the job if he was already down. 

" _We can't attack when they're already injured!_ " Patton had insisted the last time Roman had suggested following a blood trail, Deceit's, if the yellow glint had been any indication, a month or two ago. " _It's not right!_ " 

So he was leaving Patton out of it. And he was leaving Logan with Patton because, for all of Patton's idiocy, he wasn't going to let the puffball get injured and/or tricked and/or brainwashed. 

Roman knew that Paranoia must be _really_ injured if he was being this careless, leaving this trail of blood and disturbed foliage. Not to mention that, accumulatively, there was a _lot_ of blood. He would catch up soon, because for all of Paranoia's speed, he was surely being slowed down by his injury. Roman wondered how it had happened. It'd been at least a month since they'd run into Paranoia, so it couldn't have been them. Now that Roman thought about it, really, it couldn't possibly be an external injury since it made no sense to leave it just bleeding like that. Ooh! Unless the mindscape was turning against Paranoia, sending beast after beast at him to take him down and prevent him from catching a break. Maybe Thomas was finally succeeding in getting rid of him! OK well, it was more likely that that was manifesting as a sickness, really, but the forests coming to life sounded cooler. But it must be terminal if it was causing him to cough up this much blood. Roman hummed quietly to himself. Maybe even both! How cool would that be? Paranoia sick, injured, dying, but fighting to his last breath, using every dirty trick in the book to make it the most epic fight of Roman's heroic career, at least until the next epic fight in Roman's heroic career. But of course, at the very very very very last second, Roman would defeat him! He was the hero after all, and heroes didn't lose! He'd return to Patton and Logan and they'd cheer at his victory. Patton would fuss over his injuries and he would tell Patton there was no need to worry, of course. And, Logan, Logan would want to know all the details. He would ask him to regale them the tale over and over again until the nerd had finished writing out a blow by blow tactical analysis of the fight. Then, once they'd defeated the rest of the dark sides, they would go to Thomas too! Thomas would hail him as his _hero_ , and then they'd go on to establish a peaceful kingdom of like three, four if Thomas joined in, actual people and a bunch of his constructs! Oh it would be _glorious_! 

Now, to find Paranoia so he could set it all in motion… 

"Hey Princey."

Roman jumped, which was a very princely reaction, by the way, and swung his sword in the direction of Paranoia's voice. 

"Mhmm, nope." Paranoia cackled, and Roman looked up to see him crouched in the trees. He waved his sword, sending a burst of flame towards the dark side, but Paranoia dodged easily. The anxious aspect waved a hand, and a shadow snuck out from the ground, tripping him. "Careful now Roman, don't want to start a forest fire do we? I don't think burning down the woods is very good for the environment."

"Get down here so I can fight you!" Roman demanded. 

"Fight me?" Paranoia sneered at him, spreading his huge midnight black wings and taking off cackling. "Gotta catch me first!" 

Patton would tell him not to give chase. 

_"He's already retreating! No Roman stop--! Just let him leave! A-alright?"_

But of course, what kind of hero would Roman be if he didn't give chase? Summoning a brilliant white steed, Roman jumped on and pursued Paranoia, using his sword to launch fireball after fireball at him, aiming for his wings in the hope of not only grounding him, but half severing his connection to Thomas. 

Like all the other sides, Paranoia's abilities were linked to his items, that one special purple feather in his wing and his hoodie. If he could set fire to the feathers, even if he missed the purple one, the fire would spread and then he'd be grounded. Roman found it rather odd really, that destroying that one feather would render the wings completely useless. Same way he couldn't use his fire without his sword, or summon things without his sash, he supposed. Then again, if he caught the hoodie on fire, that would be good too. No more umbrakinesis for Paranoia! And if _both_ caught fire and were destroyed, poof! Paranoia would be gone, permanently! 

No such luck so far though. Paranoia was still ducking and diving, dodging all his fireballs. Maybe he could… Focusing, Roman gripped his sash and tried to summon some vines to trip Paranoia up. 

But nothing happened. This was the moment Roman was hit with an intense wave of trepidation. Hold on. Hadn't he been using the trail of blood the paranoid trait had been leaving to find him? But… Paranoia wasn't injured, had shown no sign of pain even as he twisted and turned through the air. He halted, and Paranoia did too, turning and giving him a grin. 

"Figured it out have you? I always knew you weren't completely, absolutely, one hundred percent stupid." Paranoia pulled a vial filled with a purple tinged black liquid from his hoodie pocket, showing it off. He twirled the bottle slightly. "What do you think? Remus made it. The consistency, the colour… _Super_ realistic."

Roman registered a faint shimmer in the air, a jolt of golden lightning dancing up his sword and forcing him to drop it, his horse startling at the electricity and bolting, a shadow shooting out and snatching his sash from him, bringing it right to Paranoia's waiting hands, before something sharp and prickly wrapped around his hands and pulled him off his horse. 

Roman struggled against the prickly vines his brother had conjured as Deceit dropped his illusion and sauntered over with Remus on his arm. 

Roman swore. Since when did they all work together?! 

"Told you he'd fall for it." Paranoia swooped from his perch, landing and pressing a foot Roman's chest. 

"And he's all alone too…" Deceit smirked, twirling his electrified cane, Roman's sword in his other hand. "Virgil, I must say, I am _very_ impressed!" 

"Egotistical idiot." Remus sneered at him, squatting down and leering at him, displaying all of his sharp, too sharp, teeth. "Came to play the hero, I'm sure."

"Hey!" Roman snapped at them, trying and failing to get back his sash or sword, but the thorned vines held fast. "Let me go!!" 

"No can do Princey." Paranoia (Virgil?) snickered. 

"We have plans for you lil bro!" Remus tapped his morning star against Roman's chest, and Roman shuddered, hoping the green embers wouldn't catch. "Jan! Wanna do the honors?" 

"Of course Remus." Deceit (Jan apparently) smiled, sickly sweet and sharp teeth. "How dramatically do you want to be defeated Roman? Do you want me to monologue like an evil villain?" 

Roman growled at him, but could do nothing without his sword and sash. He was starting to _really_ regret not bringing Patton and Logan now… 

"Very well! Evil villain monologue it is!" Deceit/Jan smiled cheerfully. "You cast us as the villains Roman. So fine." Jan slammed his cane against the ground, sparks flying out, and despite everything, Roman _did_ have to be impressed by the thearatics. "We'll be your villains."

Paranoia/Virgil grinned at him. 

"You know the stories, I'm sure. The hero _always_ wins, right?" He crouched, one hand over the pocket with Roman's sash, and Roman cursed him for having sense despite the drama he was putting into this. "But the thing is, you're _not_ the hero, Roman. You're that one reckless person who gets kicked out for becoming as bad as the villain and/or dies in the first season."

"You're not the hero of this story. Maybe the hero's Logan. That one trope of the shy, quiet kid who's secretly skilled and a genius of a tactician, etcetera… You know the one. So maybe he'll take us down eventually. Or perhaps the hero's sweet little Patton. Maybe this is one of those." Deceit made a disgusted noise and waved a hand in a vague motion. "Maybe this is one of those sappy little kids shows where the hero is too kind for his own good, and every single one of villains end up getting redeemed. Who knows? But whoever the hero is?" Deceit smiled down at Roman, maintaining eye contact as he held out the sword to Remus. Roman watched in horror, thrashing violently as Remus raised his morningstar and swung it with a demented glee. "Whoever the hero is, it's not you."

Roman screamed, his vision flickering, as his sword, and by extension _one whole half of his connection to Thomas_ , was shattered by Remus's morningstar. He fought desperately against his bonds as the pieces clattered to the floor, but he could feel his strength dissolving with the pieces of his sword, the red dust that remained flowing like a stream into Remus's morningstar,

"There we go." Deceit smiled, almost bitterly, at him. "And we'll be keeping your _lovely_ little sash too. We know it's all that's sustaining you right now, and we aren't killers, like _you_ were aiming to be, so we're not going to be destroying it. But you won't be getting it back."

Remus cackled, waving his morningstar about. Roman was horrified to notice that the fire that danced on it was green _and_ red now. 

"You're not Creativity anymore lil bro! I am!" 

"Y-you won't get away with this!" Roman stuttered out, but his vision was blurring, his body weakened by the destruction of his sword and loss of his sash. 

"Oh let me guess." Deceit/Jan rolled his eyes. "This is the part where I'm supposed to say 'oh, but I already have', right?" 

"We have though!" Remus cheered, clapping his hands gleefully. "We really have!" 

"Yeah we did, Re." Paranoia/Virgil smiled softly at him, and Remus slung an arm around the anxious aspect's shoulders. "We really did it."

"Not to worry, you told the others to come after you should you not send word every night, didn't you?" Deceit/Jan lifted his bowler hat off his head and tipped it at Roman in farewell, and to pull an illusion of invisibility over the three of them. "I'm sure they'll come to rescue you soon enough."

And as Roman laid there, still bound by the vines, the little light he had left slowly disappearing as the sun set, and he thought about things. A little bit about his future ( _What_ future, now that he was no longer Creativity?). A little bit about when Logan and Patton would find him. And a little bit about what he was going to do if they _didn't_.

But mostly he thought about mercy, how they'd spared him when _he_ , the self proclaimed hero, had been so _ready_ to kill them. A cruelty, surely. But was it? Because he was _alive_ wasn't he? 

He thought about names. They had _names_. This was, by no means new information to him. It just wasn't something he'd really… Put together. They were Jan and Virgil and Remus, not just Deceit and Paranoia and Intrusive Thoughts. 

He thought about how Remus had held onto Deceit's, Jan's, arm. He thought about the dramatic monologue he'd been given. He thought about the glee in Remus's voice as he cheered their victory. He thought about the quiet hope in Paranoia's, Virgil's, voice when he smiled at Remus. He thought about the way Remus had slung an arm around Virgil, and how Virgil had leaned right into the touch. He thought about how Remus was his _brother_. He thought about how they were all part of Thomas. 

" _I mean, maybe if we just talk to them… Just once! They're sides too! I'm sure we can work something out! Right?_ " 

Roman had dismissed the idea as ludicrous, all but forgotten about it. But as he laid there, he thought about how maybe… Maybe he _had_ lost his way, somewhere along the path. Maybe he had taken it just a little way too far. Maybe he _wasn't_ the hero. 

Maybe Patton had been, had _always been_ , right.


End file.
